Beginnings
by sillysammijo
Summary: Tenten and Lee are orphans. Will they get a shot at a new life, a new beginning. Prequel to a NejixTenten. AU/ my first fic.
1. Chapter 1: Childhood

**Please read Authors Note ;**

**~Authors note:** ok this is the first story I have written. So I'm still learning I don't mind constructive criticism. It started out as a short back-story for a plot line I had in my head, a NejixTenten plot line to be more exact. That story takes place when they are in high school but the farthest this one goes is middle school. If you like to read this be my guest, (it would bring me much joy if you did though) I have already finished it so it wont take long to post. **BUT the last chapter will be a short recap of this story for those only interested in the sequel a NejixTenten**(which was this story before I got carried away with it) I am currently working on that but wont post till its finished. Its title is Belonging.

Any who, please review and leave me your thoughts, even if they are "I read the first paragraph and it bored me so I'm not reading the rest" lol

~**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Tenten always knew she was different from the other kids but tried not to pay any mind but for a six year old girl it was hard not to let the other kids bother you. Tenten has been an orphan for as long as she could remember and the girls at school never let her forget it.

Tenten feel to the ground with extra force after a girl with bleach blond hair pushed her down.

"Look at you Tenten! You're never going to be worth anything! You don't have any parents or family. You're not needed and you're a waste of space!" yelled the girl.

After kicking some dirt in Tenten's face the girl and her three followers walked off heading back to the playground. Instead of getting up Tenten just sat there hugging her knees. She tried to be strong but the tears came anyway. Trying to hide her tears Tenten hid her face in her legs. She just wanted to melt into the ground and disappear forever. '_Why am I even here? I'm not needed anyway.' _Tenten thought to herself. Soon a hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Tenten are you ok? Is Leiko bothering you again?" said a very concerned Rock Lee.

"Yea, I'm ok Lee. Don't worry about it I will be fine." Tenten replied doing her best to dry up her tears and put on a happy face. Unfortunately for her, Lee saw right through her attempts at fooling him.

(Authors note: Look Lee wasn't always, well, crazy. Lol)

"Tenten you can't let those girls bother you like they do! They don't know anything about you!" stated Lee pulling Tenten into a tight hug "And I am sorry I didn't get out of class early enough to prevent this."

"No Lee this is not your fault! If only I were different-" Tenten began.

"Tenten!" interrupted Lee pulling her out of his hug to look her in the eyes "Don't say that! I like you just the way you are and you shouldn't change to please other people. You should always just be yourself!"

"Thanks Lee."

"Now we should be getting back, we can't be late for dinner again; Lady Ayumi would be worried." Lee said, helping Tenten to her feet.

"OK, let's get back," she said with a smile on her face. Lee always made Tenten feel better even when he wasn't trying. The two of them grew up together at Lady Ayumi's Orphanage and had always been there for each other. And they knew they would be close for many years to come and nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

As the years went by kids came and went through the orphanage. Tenten and Lee were now thirteen years old and were still closer than most siblings. A few couples had come to meet both Lee and Tenten but they had both refused to leave without the other despite Lady Ayumi's protests. It was a Saturday afternoon and Tenten and Lee were expecting a visit from their friend Gai. Gai was a former orphan at the orphanage Lee and Tenten are from so he visited and helped out from time to time. When Tenten and Lee had first met Gai a few years ago they instantly grew close to him, as he did to them. Gai had once thought of adopting them both but he was simply too young (he is 26 years old) and hoped for Lee and Tenten to find loving parents, as he did so many years ago. Because he was so close to Lee and Tenten he took every opportunity he had to visit them.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! How are you both on this beautiful day?" shouted Gai as he looked at the two bored looking kids playing checkers on the floor.

"GAI!GAI! DO YOU LIKE MY NEW HAIR STYLE?" shouted a very excited Lee as he shot up off the floor and started jumping up and down.

"Why who is that handsome young man over there with that dazzling new hair cut! Now where have I seen such a hair style before?" questioned Gai.

"Very funny Gai" Tenten stated sarcasticly. "Lee has been jumping off the walls for days now excited to show you his new way to be more like his idol, you." stated Tenten who was putting the checkers back in the box so she could put them away properly.

"Lee, you are so full of youthful passion I am honored to see your growing into a strapping young man!" said Gai pulling Lee into a hug while a sunset appeared behind them while the two continued talking about random things of youth.

While most people found this weird, Tenten found it somewhat comforting to see the ones she cares for so happy to see each other. Yes she was not going to deny that is was not a bit weird even by her standards, but she was growing use to such actions.

Soon the sunset moment came to an end and Gai and Lee parted and stopped crying tears of happiness and Tenten smiled and asked,

"So Gai what are we going to do tonight?"

"I am so very glad you asked Tenten my dear! I thought I would treat you both to some sweets. Who's up for some ice cream?" said Gai striking his good guy pose and smiling so big your heard his signature *ping*.

"REALLY!" both Tenten and Lee shouted.

"Well of course, I have already okayed it with Lady Ayumi so lets head out!" yelled Gai.

* * *

When they arrived at the ice cream shop, Tenten was in awe. She had never seen so many different flavors of ice cream in her life!

"Now pick whatever you like, it's on me!" shouted Gai putting his hands on both Lee and Tenten's shoulder.

"THANK YOU GAI!" shouted Lee throwing his hands up in excitement.

Tenten noticed as most the heads in the small shop turned to look at them because of the boys loud, very loud at that, entrance. Trying her best to ignore the judgmental looks she grabbed Gai and Lee's arms and dragged them up to the counter so they could all choose their ice cream. After they all finished browsing the ice cream selection they all ordered. Gai ordered something called a Rocky Road and Lee ordered a blue ice cream called Cotton Candy which probably had way more sugar in it than he needed, while Tenten stuck to something she knew she would like, chocolate. Soon they all sat at a table close to the door to eat there sweets and began to talk about random things. Sometime into the mindless chit chat Tenten's attention was drawn to a family that had just walked in the door. It was a family of four, a mother, a father, and two young children. Tenten practically froze up while her smile faded absentmindedly. This did not take the two guys she was with long to notice. Lee looked in the direction Tenten was looking and instantly knew the problem.

"Tenten?" asked Lee in a softer voice than his usual yells. But Tenten didn't respond.

"Tenten are you alright?" asked Gai as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hummm, yes? Did you say something?" Tenten asked as she turned her attention back to her table.

"Tenten you can't keep doing that every time you see-" Lee began.

"It's fine Lee, really it's ok. I will try not to do it again." interrupted Tenten as she put on her best fake smile.

"Tenten does this happen often?" asked Gai removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Oh no, don't worry about it Gai" began Tenten as she waved her had in dismissal.

"Don't lie Tenten! You do this all the time! Whenever you see a happy fam-"

"Please Lee! I don't want to talk about this anymore; can we please change the topic here?" pleaded Tenten as she tried to stay calm. She couldn't talk about this anymore, not in front of Gai. Lee was the only one she had ever talked to about it and those conversations usually ended in tears. She couldn't do this here, not with so many people around. She would not be seen as weak, not again.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Gai.

"No nothing at all. Can we just forget about it please?" asked Tenten as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth trying to forget what was happening and began to stare down at her bowl of half eaten ice cream.

"Tenten, you can't hide from this forever! Why don't you just tell Gai?" asked Lee as he waited for Tenten to stop eating and answer him.

"I cant ok. I-I just can't do it…." she finally replied in a quiet voice once she swallowed her previous bite.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" asked a very lost and utterly confused Gai.

"Yes I will Gai…" said Lee looking to Tenten for approval. She just nodded and hid her face with her bangs and averted her eyes back to her slowly melting ice cream. She did not have the energy to argue with Lee anymore, he would never let it go, it was too late for that now.

"Well you see Gai, ever since we were young we have been teased for being orphans, you were an orphan you must know how that is." began Lee as Gai nodded in understanding.

"Well Tenten has always had this group of girls that continually remind her of it at school and they tell her she is worthless because she has no family that wants her. I keep telling her not to listen to them but I know she takes it to heart despite what I say, that is just how Tenten is. Now because of this, every time Tenten sees a happy family she completely zones out." explained Lee.

"I see….is this true Tenten?" asked Gai looking over at Tenten.

At the time Tenten was doing her best to stay calm and not let a tear spill over. She couldn't talk to reply to Gai or her voice would give away her internal struggle so all she managed was to nod.

"I completely understand now, and Tenten you can't-" Gai's speech and thoughts were interrupted as he spotted a single tear hit the table. He had known Tenten for close to three years and had never once seen her cry even when physically hurt so this took Gai by surprise. "Tenten, are you going to be-"started Gai.

"I'm fine." said Tenten with an unsteady voice as she stood from the table. "I'm f-fine really. Umm I just need some air. You two finish your ice cream and I will meet you outside when your done ok." With that said, she turned around and went out the door of the ice cream shop.

Gai and Lee sat there for a moment in silence looking down and their half eaten ice cream.

"Um Gai, I'm sorry but I'm not especially hungry anymore." said Lee who was still looking down at his ice cream with a very sad look on his face.

"That is quite alright Lee, I am feeling the same way. We better go find Tenten and make sure she is alright." replied Gai.

With that they stood up and cleared their table and left the ice cream shop to go and find Tenten. When they stepped out of the shop they saw the busy streets filled with cars and people but there was no sign of Tenten. Down the sidewalk to the left Lee saw an alleyway.

"If I know Tenten she will be in there." said Lee pointing to the ally.

"Good idea Lee, lets go look for our youthful flower." said Gai as he and Lee walked toward the ally.

When they reached the ally they say Tenten leaning against a wall looking at the sky. Without a word Gai walked over and put his hand on her head careful not to tamper with the twin buns in her hair.

"Tenten everything will turn out ok in the end. I promise! You know you have always had Lee and always will and from now on if you ever need anything at all just give me a call alright." Gai said with a soft smile as he looked to Tenten.

Tenten turned her gaze to look at Gai and nodded her head. Gai then removed his hand from her head.

"Come on now, let's get going." He said never letting his smile diminish.

"Gai?" she asked.

"Yes what is it our youthful flower?" before he could register what was happening Tenten had clung to him in a hug and buried her face into his jacket.

"Thank you Gai," she said. Gai then reached his arms around Tenten and hugged her back and said,

"Anytime Tenten."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Lee and Tenten didn't see much of Gai. They would see him now and then in the halls of the orphanage but he always said he couldn't stay long or he just stopped in to talk to Lady Ayumi. Because of his sudden change in his visits Tenten couldn't help but feel that she had burdened him or upset him in some way. After all he hadn't come by to spend time with Lee or her like he did before the day Tenten broke down in the ice cream shop. Because of Gai's sudden absence, Lee has been sulking for days on end and Tenten couldn't help but blame herself.

"Um, Lee?" asked Tenten walking into Lee's room. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall between the different beds that belonged to his roommates.

"Yes Tenten?" replied Lee looking up at Tenten.

"Are you ok? You have been moping around here for days. What's up?" asked Tenten as she sat down next to Lee.

"Oh it's nothing Tenten, I have just been bored is all. Gai hasn't stopped in for a while so there isn't much to do around here." he told her.

"Yea well, welcome to the club. There has never been anything to do here. We just managed to entertain ourselves better as kids so it seems." said Tenten as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea I guess that's true. Well at least school will start up again soon so that will give us something to do." stated Lee.

"Don't remind me." sighed Tenten

"Oh come on now Tenten, it is not that bad! Your way better at school work than I am! You are one of the top students in our class!" Lee said as he nudged Tenten in the arm.

"It's not the work part of school I don't like Lee. You know that," she said as she looked down at the ground.

"Come on now Tenten, try not to think about _her_. Who knows we could even be in the same class this year! Wouldn't that be great?" Lee said sending Tenten one of his winning smiles.

"Yes Lee, I would like that" she replied smiling back. "_As long as I don't have to deal with Liko much, I will be just fine!" _thought Tenten. And Lee was right, it would be great to be in the same class as Lee. Neither of them had any other friends at their school so they had always wanted to be in the same class.

"Um kids," said Lady Ayumi who was standing in the door way. Lady Ayumi was such a kind woman. She was in her mid forties but still had her stunning long black hair that went down to her mid back, although she normally kept it pulled back into a low ponytail to prevent the younger kids from tugging on it. She also had soft caring light brown eyes that Tenten had never seen tainted with anger. Lady Ayumi was a truly kind person and had a pure soul.

"Yes Lady Ayumi?" both Lee and Tenten replied.

"Could you both come with me to my office please?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'm." they replied in unison and stood up to follow Lady Ayumi to her office.

On the walk to Lady Ayumi's office Tenten began to wonder why both she and Lee were asked to come. Usually if one of them were asked to come to her office it meant she had set up an adoption interview but never had they been called in together. This truly puzzled Tenten but she didn't have much time to think about it because it was a short walk to Lady Ayumi's office.

"Go ahead and take a seat kids." said Lady Ayumi as she gestured to the chairs in the front of her desk as she closed the door to her office. Tenten and Lee did as they were told and sat down and looked at each other in utter confusion. _"Looks like Lee is as confused as I am. Well at least I'm not the only one." _Tenten thought to herself. Soon Lady Ayumi took a seat in front of them behind her desk. Then she looked at them and gave them a warming smile.

"I have some good news for you both. I have found you both a foster home, and don't worry, I managed to find one where you will both be together!" she said to them with a smile that was so big it could light up the world.

Tenten just sat there completely at a loss for words as the thoughts ran through her head at one hundred miles per hour. _"Lady Ayumi has never mentioned foster care as a possibility before, so why did it all of a sudden just happen? And who would want to provide a foster home for two teenage kids? We will most likely be stuck with them until we are of age and could live alone. This is just messed up!"_

"Um, a foster home?" asked Lee totally not understanding what Lady Ayumi was saying. _"Yep that's Lee for you, absolutely has no clue what is going on. Lucy him." _thought Tenten.

"You see Lee, a foster home is where someone takes in children who are up for adoption and provides them with a home. This person will care for the child, or children in your case, and will take care of them much like I do but it will just be the two of you unlike the many that live here. Every month the foster parent or parents will receive some money to help care for you unlike if you were being adopted. You will live with this person until you are adopted or you become old enough to live on your own. Do you understand now dear?" asked Lady Ayumi.

"Yes I believe I do, but may I ask who-" started Lee.

Lee was interrupted by a knock at the door as Lady Hana poked her head in. Lady Hana was Lady Ayimi's assistant. She was more than likely in her mid twenty's and had golden blond hair and a smile that brought everyone joy. She had always been a very cheerful person from what Tenten had seen but she had only been working in the orphanage for a year, so Tenten didn't know her very well, but always managed to feel a little better after seeing Lady Hana's cheerful smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Lady Ayumi, am I interrupting?" asked Lady Hana.

"No dear that is fine. What did you need?" asked Lady Ayumi.

"Well I just came to tell you that Mr. and Mrs. Kyoto have arrived to meet little Rin." replied Lady Hana.

"Oh I see. well I will be out in a minute Hana." said Lady Ayumi as she then turned her attention back to Lee and Tenten. "I'm sorry kids we can talk more about this later ok. For now why don't you just go and start to gather your things together as you will be leaving in the morning." said Lady Ayumi.

"But Lady Ayumi don't we get a say in this? We haven't even met this person before how do we kno-" started Tenten.

"I'm sorry Tenten dear, but I simply don't have time to talk about this at the moment. I promise we will talk about this later, but right now I need to go meet with the Kyoto family about Rin."

Tenten looked at Lee with frantic eyes only to have Lee's eyes return the same look. Tenten felt lost and she didn't know what to do. Feeling defeated Tenten nodded and put down her head to hide her face with her bangs, an action she has found herself doing more than she wished lately. Seeing the distress Tenten and Lee were in, Lady Ayumi walked around her desk and pulled them both into a warm hug and said with a warming voice,

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok, I promise. You two can stay in here for a few minutes to have time to think but then you should go back to your rooms I will need my office in fifteen minutes. Everything will turn out ok in the end."

At that moment Tenten felt a little better. She knew she would always have Lee with her and Gai had told her she could always count on him as well so knowing this Tenten couldn't help but let a faint smile show on her lips. _"Everything will be ok…"_ she thought and with that she knew she would indeed be ok in the end and things will turn out for the better somehow.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please Review! ;**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

That afternoon Tenten found herself looking out the window confused. She didn't want to pack because she didn't want to leave. Why would she want to go live with a complete stranger or worse strangers? She decided she needed to talk to someone about this, someone close. So she left her room to go find Lee. As she thought, Lee was in his room doing as he had been told, packing his belongings into a large suitcase every kid had under their bed for when they leave.

"Lee can I talk to you?" asked Tenten.

"Tenten, I knew you would show up sooner or later." he said motioning for her to come in.

"Am I really 'that' predictable?" Tenten asked sitting down on Lee's bed next to his suitcase.

"At times, yes you are'that' predictable Tenten." teased Lee.

"Well that makes me feel so great!" said Tenten sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Ok Tenten, I get it.' said Lee with a smile. Suddenly the smile was gone and the serious Lee that only comes out of hiding every once in a blue moon appeared in its place. "So Tenten, what is it you want to talk about? Is it what Lady Ayumi told us earlier?" asked Lee.

"Well yes." Tenten replied in a suddenly nervous voice.

"I figured as much." Said Lee as he came over and sat next to Tenten. "Tenten there is nothing we can really do about it at this point. We simply have to do as we are told and not cause a fuss. We are no longer children who could get away with throwing a fit." he explained.

"_Dang I hate it when he is right"_ thought Tenten.

"I know that is what we should do, but Lee, we don't even know this person or worse people. We will more than likely be living with them until we are six-teen and can make it on our own. And what if they are not good people?" Tenten said with worry clear in her voice.

"Tenten do you rely think that Lady Ayumi would stick us with someone like that?" Lee asked her.

"Well no-" began Tenten.

"Then that is nothing to worry about. Tenten we are going to be fine, ok." said Lee reassuring her.

"You're right Lee I shouldn't be so worried. I suppose you can't change what has already been decided." said Tenten. Then Lee nodded and stood up to continue his packing as Tenten remained seated on his bed. Lee was being so quiet and this definitely worried Tenten. He didn't even have his signature smile on, something was definitely wrong.

"Lee what's wrong? You're being so quiet. It's not like you." stated Tenten.

Lee stopped what he was doing and just stared at the ground. _"Yep something is defiantly wrong here" _thought Tenten.

"Well it's just that-" began Lee.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE ON A LOVELY DAY LIKE TODAY?" shouted Gai who was striking his good guy pose in the doorway. With this Lee's face lit up like he was looking at Santa Clause. _"Well looks like he is feeling better." _

"GAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted Lee as Tenten winced at the loudness of Lee's voice.

"Why should I not be here? Is it a crime to come see you two now or something?" asked Gai in a joking manor, which brought a smile to Tentens face.

"Well no, but you haven't come by in so long we thought you forgot about us or something." stated Lee as his smile faded. _"A-ha! So that was what was wrong with him!"_

"I'm quite sorry you two but I picked up a construction job to help my friend in a bit of a pinch so I have been quite short on time lately. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but today was the last day of work there so now I will be stopping by more often again!" explained Gai. And almost instantly Lee's regained smile faded again.

"But Gai we wont-"started Lee as Tenten reached out and grabbed Lee's wrist which caused him to stop mid sentence and look at her as she stared daggers at him.

"That's great Gai!" Tenten said with a fake smile that even fooled Lee. Lee didn't know why Tenten didn't tell Gai about their current situation but decided to let it slip for now because he didn't really want to talk about it even though he hid that fact well.

Gai gave them a suspicious look but let it fade just as quickly as it had come. "Well I ran into Lady Ayumi on the way in and she said she wouldn't mind of I took you two out for a little walk and said something along the lines of 'you would need that', whatever that means, but would you like to come on a walk with me?" asked Gai.

Lee's face lit up again as he yelled "YES, I WOULD LOVE TO!"

Tenten just smiled and said "That would be nice. Where are we going?"

"To a little spot if found when I was about your age." answered Gai.

* * *

When Lee and Tenten got outside they were shocked when Gai unlocked the door to his car and told them to hop in. The three of them had been lots of places but never any place out of walking distance. _"So much for the walk idea." _thought Tenten. While Gai and Lee sat in the front of the car taking Tenten just looked out the window from the back seet. She had never been this far from the orphanage before and was amazed to how big the city was, not to mention how nice of a car Gai was driving.

After what was probably twenty minutes of driving Gai pulled up to a park.

"Um we came all this way to go to a park?" asked Tenten

"Oh no Tenten my dear, we will walk from here." replied Gai as he and Lee got out of the car.

Tenten just nodded and followed after Gai and Lee who had already started walking into the heavily wooded area that surrounded the park. Lee and Tenten had no idea where they were going but just followed Gai anyway without a word. Soon Tenten saw glimpses of water through the trees, and soon they reached a small lake that was completely hidden in the mess of trees that it was completely enclosed by.

"This is beautiful Gai!" stated Tenten.

"I agree with Tenten on that, this place is very lovely! How did you ever find this place" asked Lee eager to hear what Gai had to say.

"Well, my father showed it to me." said Gai as he sat on a bench that was close to the edge of the lake. " He isn't my biological father but the man that adopted me when I was seven. His name is Ryota Mori. You see him and his wife Shizu were not able to have children of there own so they went to adopt. There original plan was to adopt a baby or younger child like most young couples do but somehow they found me. My mother Shizu said once she met me she just couldn't leave me behind so they adopted me and a three year old boy named Taro."

"Wait Gai, you have a brother?" asked Lee completely shocked to the new information he was reciveng.

"Why yes Lee, I do. So I know what makes the bond between Tenten and yourself so strong. You look after each other like siblings do and are very close." said Gai with a smile as he motioned for the two of them to come sit with him on a bench. They both did so without question.

"Um Gai I know this may sound weird but I have never heard you use your last name before now, and it is very familiar to me for some reason…" said Tenten thinking out loud.

"Tenten I am not surprised you have heard my last name before. You see the Mori family is quite wealthy and own a large chain line of restaurants. When my brother and I were adopted my parents hoped that one of us would take over the family business someday and as luck would have it my younger brother is quite interested in business so he plans on taking over the business, and I will be there for help if he needs it. But my brother and I are very close and look forward to running the business as partners."

"That sounds great Gai!" said Lee.

"Yea it is amazing! You have quite the family background Gai." added Tenten.

"Thank you, but for us it has never been about the material things we have we have all learned to love the smaller things in life like this lake here. It is a very special place to me and maybe someday it will be close to you as well." said Gai as he looked out over the lake as the warm colors of the setting sun started to reflect onto the water.

"It is beautiful here. I don't think I will ever forget this place. But I doubt I will ever make it back here." Tenten said as she and Lee looked out across the water as well.

"Lee, Tenten? I have something to ask you." Gai told them.

"Yes Gai?" said Lee and both him and Tenten turned to look at Gai.

"Well… how would you two like to come live with me in my home for a while until you to get adopted?" said Gai as he turned to look at them with a warm smile.

Lee and Tenten sat there in complete and utter shock for the second time that day, Lee's mouth actually fell open. Tenten's mind was full of questions but the top question was '_Is Gai the person they were told about today by Lady Ayumi?'_ but before she could ask Gai herself Lee bet her to the punch.

"Gai are you the foster parent we are being sent to live with tomorrow?"

"Yes Lee, I am. I wanted the two of you to have a chance to get out and become your own individual person and experience life outside the orphanage. The more I thought about it the more I realized I have grown very close to you both over the years and would love to have you two youthful kids as guests in my home!" replied Gai as he gave them a thumbs up and smiled so big the *ping* was inevitable.

Gai and Lee almost immediately pulled one another into a hug as they cried tears of joy as you heard Lee continuously ask "Really Gai?" over and over again.

As Gai and Lee hugged and cried, Tenten just sat there completely dumbfounded as she looked at the two. She didn't know what to think, '_why would Gai want them?'._

"Um, Gai?" asked Tenten.

Gai pulled out of the hug and dried his tears and asked "Yes, what is it Tenten?"

"Are you sure you want us around? I'm honored and all but I don't want to tie you down or hold you ba-" she started.

"Tenten, I am doing this because I want to, not because I feel obligated to. Neither of you will hold me back nor tie me down, I would love for you both to come stay with me. It will be a youthful experience for us all and I think it will be for the best in the end." said Gai.

Tenten thought on this for a moment. _"This could be for the better. We all get along just fine and it would be nice to get out to the orphanage and be a part of a messed up kinda family…"_ thought Tenten. At that moment she ran forward and pulled both Gai and Lee into a hug.

After they broke apart, they all watched the sun set over the lake and Gai took Lee and Tenten back to the orphanage for there last night there before they went to live with Gai.

* * *

The next morning Tenten got up early to pack us her things because she didn't do it the day before as she was told to do, but she had to be sure to be quite to make sure she didn't wake here roommates again. They were not very happy when Tenten's alarm went off at 6:30am. To be honest, Tenten thought it was sort of funny to see them that upset. _'Ha serves them right'_ she thought. The girls she shared a room with were all much younger then she and they loved to bug Tenten to no end, so it was nice to get them back for once. When Tenten was done gathering her things she carefully placed her suitcase on her bed.

It was now 7:20am and it was a little over an hour before breakfast so Tenten decided to go visit Lee, he should be up by now. It felt weird walking to Lee's room so early in the morning. He was the one who usually had to drag her out of bed so she wouldn't miss breakfast. When reaching Lee's room Tenten stopped and realized she couldn't go in and get him because his roommates were probably still in there. Tenten just decided to sit down outside of his door and wait for him to come out. Lee was a morning person so Tenten knew she wouldn't have to wait long for him to come out. Just then the door opened _"Speaking of the devil."_ thought Tenten as Lee stepped out of the door.

"Why Tenten ,what are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Oh, I needed to pack up because I didn't do it yesterday is all." said Tenten with a guilty smile plastered on her face.

"Tenten that is so like you! You should try doing things before they need to be done for a change." said Lee as he sat down next to Tenten.

"Come on now Lee that's no fun at all!" joked Tenten punching his arm playfully.

"So, are you ready for today?" asked Lee, changing the subject.

"Well, I am as ready as I will ever be I suppose. How about you Lee? Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yosh! Of course I am Tenten! We finally get the chance to be like normal kids! Isn't that great?" he asked her with a smile.

"Of course Lee, I am looking forward to it as well. What time did Gai say he was coming again?" Tenten questioned.

"Um, I think he is coming after breakfast this morning." answered Lee.

"Really, well that's early. I wonder what is going to be like. What do you think Lee?" asked Tenten as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"I'm not rely sure Tenten I haven't thought much about it I guess." he answered.

"Yea well I guess I'm up for anything." Tenten said looking at Lee with a smile.

"That's the spirit Tenten! Now let's go help Lady Ayumi and the cooks prepare for breakfast shall we!" said Lee standing up and pulling Tenten with him.

"Sure Lee, lets go." replied Tenten as she dragged her down the hall to the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast Tenten and Lee helped with the dishes and the clean up. Lady Ayumi and the others in the kitchen thanked them for there help and they told them they would miss seeing the two kid's smiling faces but Lee assured them they would still stop in and help out when they could, along with Gai. As they were working on finishing up the last of the morning dishes Gai walked into the kitchen.

"Well aren't the two of you full of youthful passion today!" he stated as he walked in seeing Lee and Tenten helping out.

"Why yes they are Gai. When I got down here this morning to make breakfast they were both here ready to help me. They have been quite helpful." said Lady Ayumi with one of her heart warming smiles.

"How kind of you both to help out this morning! So on your last morning here you choose to help out. You are both so generous. You remind me of myself as a boy." said Gai.

"Really Gai! Do you mean that!" yelled Lee.

"Why of course Lee! Now would you like some help with those dishes?" he asked.

"Sure, that would be great!" Lee said handing Gai a towel to dry the dishes with. Tenten just smiled and continued her job of washing the dishes.

When they were done Lee and Tenten both went to there rooms and got there suitcases and brought them to the front door where Gai and Lady Ayumi were waiting for them.

"Are the two ready to go to your new home?" asked Lady Ayumi.

"Yes I believe we are Lady Ayumi." said Lee while Tenten just nodded her head.

"Well in that case let us head out then!" shouted Gai as he opened the front door.

"See you soon Lady Ayumi! Thanks for everything!" said Lee as he waved to Lady Ayumi and started to walk out the door along with Gai.

"It was a pleasure Lee. I will see you soon then." Said Lady Ayumi as she smiled a pure smile and waved to Lee. She then turned to Tenten who hadn't moved since she arrived and she had kept a solid eye lock with the floor next to her suitcase.

"Tenten dear are you alright?" asked Lady Ayumi.

Tenten then looked up and walked up to Lady Ayumi and suddenly gave her a tight hug.

"Tenten…" said Lady Ayumi a little shocked as she hugged Tenten back. This also caused Lee to turn around and smile. He knew how much Tenten looked up to Lady Ayumi so this did not surprise him in the least.

"Thank you! Thank you for everything you have done for us! I will miss seeing you everyday Lady Ayumi!" said Tenten still in the hug.

"It was my pleasure Tenten. I just wanted to see you and Lee happy, and I will miss you as well dear. But we will see each other often so this is not goodbye forever." said Lady Ayumi with her loving smile graced upon her lips once again.

"Thank you Lady Ayumi, and I know this is not goodbye forever but I just, well I just wanted to say thank you and, well I will see you around a guess." Said Tenten with the smile on her face again as she and Lady Ayumi parted there hug.

"I understand Tenten, I will miss you both, and I look forward to your next visit! Stop in whenever you like, you are all welcome anytime!" she said and patted Tenten on the head as she had since before Tenten could remember.

"We will." said Tenten as she picked up her suitcase and walked towards Gai and Lee. "See you soon!" Tenten said as she turned around from outside the door to wave.

"Yes, see you all soon!" said Lady Ayumi as Gai loaded Tenten and Lee's bags in the trunk of his car.

"Ok, Bye Lady Ayumi!" said both Lee and Tenten as they got in the car and waved through the windows of the car. Then Gai got into the car and they drove off to there new home.

* * *

The car ride seemed to take forever and it didn't help Tenten that Gai and Lee were yelling about how great it was going to be to have them all together. Tenten just sighed and looked out the car window. '_Thank goodness I am in the back seat so there not screaming in my ears!'_ thought Tenten. As the car drove on Tenten noticed that some of the buildings they was passing looked failure, but Tenten just pushed the thought aside for some other time she was to nervous and excited to worry about it at that time. Soon the car pulled up to what appeared to be a large fancy apartment building and Gai pulled the car into a parking lot and pulled his car up to a closed garage. Before Lee could blurt out a question about if they were there yet the garage door opened up and Gai pulled his car in and announced their arrival, as he pushed a button that opened the trunk to the car.

'_Wow, he has his own parking garage. That was unexpected.'_

"Alright you two, lets get your bags and bring them up to your new home!" shouted Gai and he trusted his fist up in the air for emphasis.

Lee ran to the trunk of the car and pulled out his suitcase and shouted, "Yes Gai! Let us go!"

Tenten just nonchalantly rolled her eyes at the two's energy and enthusiasm at such a simple matter as she walked around to the trunk and pulled out her own suitcase and shut the trunk. As they walked out of the garage Gai pushed another button and the large door closed behind them. Lee and Tenten just walked behind Gai as he lead them to the apartment building. After Gai punched in a pass code the door to the apartment building opened and Tenten found herself in awe. The room looked so glamorous. It had fancy tile floor and to the right was a large window that looked outside the door and couch along the wall next to it with a small table filled with newspapers and magazines. To the left was a bunch of locked boxes that had various numbers on them so Tenten assumed that was where the residences received their mail. And straight ahead of them was an elevator and a door that indicated stairs.

"This is great Gai!" stated Lee

"Yes what floor do you live on?" asked Tenten

"'We' live on the fourth floor" Said Gai striking his 'good guy pose' shooting them a thumb up. Tenten simply smiled as they all walked towards the elevator. When they got inside Tenten saw all the buttens with numbers going up to seven as Gai pushed the button with the number four on it. When the doors opened again Tenten was surprised to see only two doors ahead of them, one on each side of the room. Without a word Gai walked to the door on the right and unlocked it.

"Welcome to your new home my youthful friends!" said Gai as opened the door and gestured for Lee and Tenten to come in. When they stepped in they found themselves in a kitchen that was attached to what appeared to be a living room that had a sliding door on the right side of it that appeared to lead to a porch and on either side of the living room there was a hallway. Before Tenten could observe her surroundings more closely she was pulled into a bone crunching group hug that caused her to drop her suitcase.

"This will be a new and exciting yet youthful experience for us all and I hope from the depths of my heart that the two of you will be happy here!" said Gai with tears of joy rolling down his face.

"Oh I am so happy!" said Lee as he too started to cry tears of joy along with Gai.

"Why of course we will be happy here Gai." said Tenten trying her best to release herself from the tightly wrapped arms of her emotionally unstable friends. Too bad for Tenten hearing that only caused Gai to hug her tighter.

"Oh Tenten! I am overjoyed to here such! I was worried you wouldn't like it here being the only youthful flower in the apartment!" shouted Gai sill crushing the life out of Tenten along with the help of Lee.

Tenten mentally smacked herself '_Crap! I hadn't even thought of that! Oh well I have more important to worry about…like breathing!'_

"Gai, Lee, I need air! Please let go of me!" said a struggling Tenten.

Gai and Lee suddenly released Tenten as she gasped for air.

"Sorry about that Tenten." said Lee.

"It's ok Lee. I will live." said Tenten as she let the smile return to her face as she caught her breath.

"Well let me show you to your rooms now!" said Gai grabbing Tenten's hand with one hand and picking up her suitcase with the other. "Let me show you to your room first Tenten!"

Gai pulled Tenten into the hallway to the left that had three doors in it first he opened the door to the right and it lead to a bathroom.

"This is your bathroom. You have your own so you will not have to share with Lee and I. And the door past this is the laundry." Said Gai pointing to the door on the left further down the hallway.

"And this," said Gai pulling Tenten further down the hall to the only door to the right and opening it. "is your room Tenten!"

Tenten stood in awe once again as she looked at the large room. It had a nice full sized bed in the corner with a purple bedspread that matched the curtains and small odds and ends in the room not to mention the shade on the light next to her bed. The walls were a very light purple that was not overwhelming in which Tenten was grateful when the carpet was a nice cream color and the furniture in the room was made out of dark wood. She had one tall dresser and a desk and a nightstand next to her bed. She also had a closet on the far side of the room, her own closet!

"Do you like it Tenten? My mother decorated it. She always wanted a daughter to have um, well, 'girl time' with and is thrilled to meet you, so when I mentioned decorating a room for you she just kind of took over for me. I hope you like it!" said Gai with a winning smile.

Tenten then turned to look at Gai with a confused look on her face. "Is all this rely just for me Gai?" she asked.

"Why of course Tenten! Our youthful flower needed a room of her own and I think my mother did a bang up job with it!" said Gai with a thumbs up.

After hearing what Gai had to say Tenten's face lit up with a bright smile, "Thank you so much Gai! And you're right your mother did a great job and she even guessed my favorite color!" said Tenten as she plopped down on her bed. "This is great!" she told them.

"I'm very glad to hear you like it Tenten!" said Gai and he placed Tenten's suitcase on the bed next to her. "Now who's ready to go see Lee's new room?" asked Gai shooting a smile at Lee who was standing in the doorway holding his own suitcase.

"I am ready Gai!" shouted Lee as his face lit up in anticipation.

Tenten just smiled and got off her new, and very comfortable bed to follow Gai and Lee. They all went out of Tenten's room and walked back to the living room and across it to the other hallway. This hallway had three doors as well one on each side of the hall and one at the very end of it. Gai then turned to the door to the left and opened it and turned on the light. But Tenten was behind both Gai and Lee so she could not see into the room yet.

"And this is your room Lee! I decorated it myself! Do you like it?" asked Gai.

"OH I LOVE IT GAI!" screamed Lee as he dashed into the room.

As Tenten turned into the doorway her eyes almost fell out of her head. There was only one word to describe this room and it was green, very very green! _'Well I should have seen this coming.'_ thought Tenten. The room was the same size as Tenten's and it also had a full sized bed but this bed had a green comforter to match, well, everything but the walls. The floor was covered in a dark green carpet and the windows had green drapes and almost every odd and end in the room was green as well. There was also a dresser, a desk, and a nightstand in Lee's room and thankfully they were made of dark wood like Tenten's and not green. Tenten just smiled and anime style sweat dropped and thought _'Remind me to thank Gai's mother for saving me from this green nightmare!' _

"Oh I knew you would love it Lee! I decorated it to match the room of yours truly!" said Gai as he walked to the door on the other side of the hall and opened it and low and behold it was another green disaster.

"Oh Gai thank you so much!" yelled Lee as he raced over and gave Gai a hug as tears came rushing out.

"I am so glad to hear it my boy!" said Gai returning the hug as his own eyes filled with tears of happiness. Then a sunset backdrop appeared behind them (which mind you isn't even physically possible.)

'_Well its going to be an interesting life here that's for sure!' _thought Tenten.

* * *

****

A/N:

ok so there is one more chap. And **we meet Neji and everyone **in the next one! YAY! Sorry this was sappy. I just read it all as one and the next story puts this one to shame! Lol oh well it was my first and wrote it a while ago the next chap is better I personally think. r/r please ; 


	3. Chapter 3: A Fresh Start

**A/N: **Hello all one more chap to go! But Im updating them both today. Lol Hope you enjoy and we get to meet some guy we all know and love in this chap!

Read and review please ;)

* * *

The next morning Tenten woke up as the sun was shining through her windows. She glanced over at the clock next to her bed and it read 8:47am. _'Wow I'm surprised Lee hasn't woken me up yet!' _thought Tenten as she sat up in bed. She then looked around her new room. _'Good so it wasn't t dream.'_ she thought.

She then got out of bed and got dressed for the day, brushed her hair and put it into two buns, and made her bed. She then opened the door to her room slowly tying to be quiet but gave up after she herd a crash in the kitchen like someone had dropped a pan.

"Opps, looks like we will have to make a new batch of eggs Lee" said Gai from the kitchen.

"Yes but this batch will be even better!" shouted Lee.

'_Wow this must be a thick door if I didn't here those two loud mouths before now.' _Tenten thought as she walked out to meet Lee and Gai.

"Good morning you two." said Tenten as she walked into the living room/kitchen.

"Good morning Tenten!" shouted Lee from his current spot on a bar stool next to the island that was used to separate the two rooms.

Good morning Tenten! Did you sleep well?" asked Gai as he shot up from behind the counter top.

Tenten slightly jumped because she had not expected him to just come out of no where like that. "Thank you and I slept great now that you mention it. Do you need any help?" asked Tenten as she saw the mess Gai and Lee had made in the Kitchen.

"Well as you can see I'm not much of a cook." said Gai as he slightly blushed from embarrassment at looking at the mess he had made with the simple task of eggs.

"Well here, let me take over for you then." said Tenten with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. "Lady Ayumi taught me how to cook a long time ago and I'm not that bad at it." she stated as she started to crack some eggs into a bowl.

"Yes Gai! Tenten is an amazing cook!" shouted Lee.

"Thanks Lee, but I'm not that good." Tenten said with a soft laugh.

"Well you seem to be doing a lot better than I was! Your not even getting shells into the bowl!" said Gai with wonder causing Tenten to laugh.

"Its not that hard once you get the hang of it you two." she said smiling back at them. "Here's an idea, how about I cook the rest of breakfast and you two clean up your mess." she said.

"That sounds splendid Tenten my dear! We will get started right away. If you need anything else just check the fridge I bought a bunch of stuff!" stated Gai and he filled up the sink to start dishes as Lee walked over to help.

"Ok, thanks Gai." said Tenten.

Once Tenten finished mixing up the eggs she looked in the refrigerator and found some bacon and decided she would make that as well. Once she had finished cooking everything they all sat down at the island to eat.

"This is splendid Tenten!" expressed Gai and he practically inhaled his eggs.

"Its just eggs and bacon, it's not that hard to do." Said Tenten slightly blushing I mean they're just eggs right.

"Well because you worked so hard on breakfast I will do the dishes for you Tenten!" said Lee in-between bites.

"And I will accompany you Lee in your mission of completing the dishes!" said Gai giving Lee a thumbs up.

'_Is it going to be like this every morning?'_ thought Tenten as she ate her breakfast.

"Well now is as good of time as any to talk to you two about school." said Gai as he finished his breakfast abnormally fast. Tenten had barely started to eat.

"I am aware you two have been going to Garwood schools but I was wondering if you two would be willing to transfer to Konoha. It is only a few blocks away from here and I work in the high school as a gym teacher so it would be no problem getting you in at such late notice seeing as classes start up again in a few short weeks. So what do you two say?" asked Gai.

"Umm Gai, isn't Konoha a private school? Wouldn't it cost a lot to get into?" asked Tenten.

"Oh my dear Tenten, it is indeed a private school district but because I work there you two will get in at a discount. Not only is it an excellent school it has wonderful learning opportunities and extra curricular. I went there myself as a boy." explained Gai.

"Well I am most interested in this school! It sounds wonderful Gai!" shouted Lee as he almost knocked his glass of orange juice over with his sudden outburst.

"Yes Gai I don't have a problem with it either we don't have anyone we are close to at Garwood so I wouldn't mind a fresh start if your sure you wouldn't mind." said Tenten.

"MIND! Hahaha! Tenten dear, I am once again overjoyed to hear your interest! And we can go to enroll you both later today!" shouted Gai with pure excitement written over his face.

'_A new school too. Well looks like I am getting a new chance at life.'_ thought Tenten.

"Come to think of it there is a girl that lives up a few floors who goes to Konoha as well she is even the same age as the both of you if I remember correctly. Lets see, what was her name….Ah yes, I believe it is Midori. Sweet girl, I belive she would be more than happy to show you two around school."

"Realy Gai! That would be quite helpful!" shouted Lee only more excited than he was moments ago.

"Yes Gai that would be a great help if she wouldn't mind." said Tenten. _'Well if the girl can put up will Gai she can't be all that bad.'_ Tenten thought to herself as she finished up the last of her breakfast. _'I hope I'm right! It would be great to have a friend other than Lee, and someone to talk about, well, 'girl stuff' with!' _

_

* * *

_

It had been a week and a half since Tenten and Lee had moved in with Gai and it was going great so far for Tenten. So ok, the two guys she lives with are a little weird and high strung but she was already used to such behavior. Both Tenten and Lee had been introduced to Gai's family and they were very kind. His father Ryota Mori was had a very strong will and if he had an opinion you were sure to hear it while Gai's mother Shizu Mori was more reserved and aware of others feelings. As Gai had predicted Shizu and Tenten had become close and had spent several days out together while Gai, Lee, and Gai's brother Tato went out to do whatever it is boys do when they hang out together.

It was now a Sunday and school was to start the next day. With school on the brain Tenten decided to ask Gai to meet the girl Midori from the building. Of course Gai and Lee thought it was a splendid idea and they all decided to go talk to Midori. They all walked into the elevator and Gai pushed the button for the sixth floor. When they arrived they went to the door on the left with the number ten on it and Gai knocked on the door. Suddenly a girl that appeared to be around Tenten's age opened the door.

She had brilliantly bright green eyes and light brown hair pulled pack into a high pony tail. She also had three freckles in a row along her jaw line on the right side of her face. She was wearing a green tank top with a pair of blue jeans and had a kind smile on her face. _'Well she looks like a kind person anyways.' _thought Tenten.

"Hello Gai! Nice to see you again! What brings you here today?" Midori asked with the same bright smile playing on her lips.

"Hello Midori! It is nice to see you again as well. Well I was hoping to introduce you to these two here." said Gai gesturing to Lee and Tenten.

"Oh is that all? It's nice to meet you both! My name is Midori Kinjo! What are your names?" Midori asked with a friendly smile as she reached her hand out to shake Tenten's hand.

"Uh, hello my name is Tenten. It's nice to meet you as well." said Tenten as she shook Midori's hand.

"Nice to meet you Tenten!" said Midori as she reached her hand to Lee, "And what's your name?" she asked him.

Lee instantly took her hand and stared to shake it with a winning smile on his face, "My name is Rock Lee but please call me Lee! It is a pleasure to meet you Midori!"

'_Aww Lee so likes her!'_ thought Tenten as she smiled

"It is nice to meet you too Lee! It is nice to meet the both of you! If you ever need anything feel free to ask me ok." said Midori with a slight blush as Lee released her hand.

"Well you see Midori that is another reason I came. I was hoping you could walk with these two to school tomorrow and show them around a bit. It is there first day at Konoha you see." Gai said.

"Oh that is no problem at all Gai, I would love to! I will meet you in the lobby tomorrow morning two hours before school so I can give you both a proper tour before class starts! Is that ok with both of you?" asked Midori.

"That sounds great Midori-chan!" said Lee causing Midori to blush at what Lee had called her.

'_Yep our little Lee defiantly has a crush alright!' _thought Tenten.

"Yes that would be very helpful! Thank you very much" replied Tenten.

"Thank you for you kindness Midori. I appreciate your help!" said Gai giving Midori his 'good guy' pose while his smile went 'ping'.

'_How does he even do that?'_ Tenten thought as she smiled glad to meet a new person and she just knew the two would be friends.

* * *

"WAKE UP TENTEN! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" yelled Lee as he burst into Tenten's room screaming at the top of his lungs. Tenten just rolled over to face the wall.

"Lee my alarm hasn't even gone off yet, what time is it and why are you in here?" asked an irritated Tenten. _'The sun isn't even up yet, why on earth is Lee bugging me so early?'_

"Why it is 4:15 Tenten! Time to get out of bed and start your youthful day! We are to meet Midori-chan in the lobby at 6 o'clock!" shouted Lee. _'First dose he even have an inside voice! And 4:15 as in the AM!' _

"Lee! What did you wake me this early for? I set my alarm for like, well, a half an hour from now!" ranted Tenten as she pulled her covers over her face.

"Now Tenten are these last few minutes of sleep really important? Why not just get up now so you are not rushed? This way you have time for breakfast as well." said Lee with a 'matter of fact' tone of voice.

"Yes Lee, I do find those last few minutes of sleep important and let me guess you would like me to help you with breakfast as well?" Tenten asked sitting up in her bed seeing Lee already in his new school uniform. _'Dang how long has he been up!'_

"Well," said Lee scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner, "Gai has no cooking skills so it seems so I would like you to help me cook this morning I cant make it all alone. Please help me Tenten!" asked Lee with a puppy dog face as he got down on his knees. _'Ugg, how can I say no to that? Well its not like I would be able to get back to sleep anyways.' _thought Tenten in defeat.

Tenten sighed and said "Alright Lee,I will help with breakfast again this morning."

With that said Lee started to jump for joy. _'I should just take over cooking forever in this place, I always end up doing it anyways!' _

"But…."said Tenten waiting for Lee to calm down.

"But I am going to take a shower and get ready first if you don't mind. Why don't you just go out and watch TV or talk to Gai or something until I get out there okay." said Tenten.

"Yoush! I will see you when you are ready then!" said Lee back to his over loud self as he ran out of Tenten's room closing the door behind him.

Tenten just collapsed back onto her bed. _'Well it looks like I will have to get up early and just deal. I really need to teach those two how to cook properly.' _thought Tenten as she got up, shut her alarm off, and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

After Tenten got ready she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in its usual twin buns and she was dressed in her new school uniform. It consisted of a black tank top with a white shirt over it and a green skirt that Tenten felt was too short but she would just have to watch how she sits from now on. And she had on her new brown shoes and just plane white socks. _'Well this is as good as its going to get.'_ she thought as she turned around and headed to the living room.

When she arrived in the room she found Lee sitting on the couch watching the news and she could clearly tell he was bored out of his mind. This was the first time Tenten had stopped to look at the boy's uniform. It had a white color shirt and a green tie and black pants with black shoes to match. Before Tenten could observe further Lee realized she was there and jumped up off the couch and yelled, "Tenten your ready!"

"Yes Lee I am. Are you ready to help me with breakfast? Hey wait, where's Gai?" asked Tenten when she noticed said man was nowhere to be found.

"Oh he had to leave early this morning to get everything prepared for today or something. He wanted to wish you a good luck today but you were in the shower when he had to leave so he told me to apologize for leaving without saying goodbye." explained Lee

"Oh I see, well that is okay, it's not like I will never see him again." said Tenten as she started to laugh lightly "Well lets make some breakfast shall we? I'm starving!" expressed Tenten.

"YES! Let us cook!" shouted Lee as he thrust his fist in the air for emphasis as he shot Tenten a large smile. Tenten simply smiled back and head into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them.

Tenten and Lee then started the same jobs in the kitchen that they had become use to, Tenten did the cooking and Lee would wash the dishes as she dirtied them. Tenten had decided to make some ham and cheese omelet's for the two of them and was quite pleased how they turned out. They both sat down and ate them as Lee rambled on about how great the day was going to be. Tenten just smiled and nodded to show she was still listening. She was more nervous than excited unlike Lee but decided to keep it to herself so she wouldn't have to listen to Lee try and reassure her. After they had both finished eating they finished the rest of the dishes together and looked at the clock. It was 5:52am.

"Well Lee it looks like we should probably get our things and go to meet Midori so were are not late." said Tenten turning to Lee who was putting the last plate back in the cupboard.

"That sounds like a good idea Tenten." said Lee as he turned to go to his room to retrieve his bag as Tenten did the same. They both met at the door.

"Are you ready Tenten?" asked Lee turning to Tenten from the door.

"Yes I am as ready as I will ever be Lee. Do you have the key to get back in here or do you want me to get mine?" she asked.

"I have mine for today so let us go and meet the youthful Midori shall we?" Lee said very excited as he opened the door and walked out. Tenten switched the light off and locked the door and took off after Lee.

When they got down to the lobby Midori was already there waiting for them as she looked out the window.

"MIDORI-CHAN!" shouted Lee the second the he spotted her which was a total of like three seconds after the elevator door opened.

Midori turned around and blushed as she replied, "Lee, Tenten, good morning, and you're right on time! Shall we head on out then?" she asked

"Good morning to you as well Midori and sure, let's get going." Tenten said with a bright smile.

"Okay you two just follow me then." She said with a wink.

On the walk to school Midori talked about some of the extra curricular and clubs the school had in which everyone would sign up for in the upcoming weeks but none of them caught Tenten's interest but Lee had been very interested in the martial arts club and even more so after Midori said Gai was one of the heads of the club. Midori herself was a member of the track team.

"Come on Tenten you would love it on the track team! We always have a lot of fun!" explained Midori.

"Yea I would like to be in a club or a team but sorry, I'm not much of a runner myself." Tenten told her.

"I see. Well that is alright, but you just simply have to join something! It's always fun and you get to meet new people! I just love it!" said Midori as they turned a corner and bumped into a boy with the same school uniform on as Lee. He was shorter than Lee, he may be younger. He had spiky blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky and he had a dopy smile on his face.

"Oh, good morning Naruto, what's up?" asked Midori.

"Good morning Midori! I'm just walking to Ichiraku for some breakfast." the boy named Naruto said resting his hands behind his head. _'How is that comfortable?'_ thought Tenten

"Naruto do you ever eat anything other than ramen? And does Jiraiya know your having that for breakfast?" asked Midori.

"Um, well no, but please don't tell him Midori! He thinks I need to eat 'healthy' or something but Ichiraku is just so good I want to start my day off right! Believe it!" he said as he thrust his fist in the air.

"Don't worry Naruto, I won't mention it but he does have a point. You cant live off Raman you know." Midori told him.

"Yea, I know but hey, I can get away with it for a little while!" said Naruto with his dopy grin plastered on his face once again. "Oh and Midori who are those guys behind you?" asked Naruto pointing behind Midori to Lee and Tenten as if just noticing them.

"Opps, where are my manors? Naruto this is Tenten and Lee they're new around here and I am just showing around before class." stated Midori.

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" said Naruto

"Nice to meet you Naruto! Will you be in our class along with Midori?" asked Lee.

"Nope sorry, I'm in the class below Midori and you guys but we all sit together at lunch. You should join us today! And um, did you know your eye brows are like SUPER THICK!" shouted Naruto as he laughed nervously not knowing how Lee would react to his comment.

"NARUTO! That's not a nice thing to say!" scolded Midori while Tenten just giggled.

"Don't worry about it guys Lee doesn't care, he is who he is, right Lee?" asked Tenten as she looked at Lee smiling.

"Right you are Tenten! No worries Midori-chan I don't care what others think of me! As Tenten pointed out I am who I am and it is un-youthful to try and change for others if I am happy!" shouted Lee striking a 'good guy' pose while giving everyone a thumbs up while his smile went *ping*. _'Okay he has been hanging out with Gai WAY too much!' _thought Tenten as she sweat dropped and smiled.

"What positive thinking Lee!" shouted Midori.

"Yea your kinda cool in your own way there bushy brow!" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto!" said Lee brushing off his new nic-name Naruto had given him.

"Well sorry to break this up and all but, if I am going to have time to show these two around and show them their classrooms we better get going. See you at lunch Naruto and I hope Jiraiya doesn't catch you at Ichiraku!" said Midori smiling and slightly giggling.

"No worries Midori! There is no way that pervy old man will catch me today he had to go into work early so I'm so going to get away with it!" said Naruto as he passed them and continued to walk down the street. "See you all at lunch today!" he hollered from behind them.

"Well he seems nice." said Tenten starting to walk again behind Midori.

"Yes he is, I have a very good group of friends at school. Most of them are in the class below us, but I just know you will both will like them too!" said Midori to them.

'_Wow this is great I have never sat at a lunch table with a bunch of people at school. It was always just Lee and me. I can't wait to meet everyone! And if they're as nice as Midori and Naruto I am sure I will make a lot of new friends!' _thought Tenten as she started to feel much better about Konoha Middle School.

* * *

After they arrived at the school Midori showed Lee and Tenten all around the school and to their lockers and classrooms. Tenten was shocked to hear that the teachers at this school preferred to be called my there first names. _'First names, how weird is that! This school is definitely going to take some getting use to!'_

After the tour of the school they picked up there schedules from the office; which did not take long because it was still early and very few students were roaming the halls. They then walked to the huge lunch room to compare schedules. Tenten was thrilled to see she had a few classes with Lee and or Midori. Knowing this Tenten just felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had homeroom, Language Arts, Science, and Gym with Lee and she had Math and Gym with Midori. Not to mention she had lunch with both of them and the Naruto boy they had met earlier that morning. For the next fifteen minutes they just sat and talked and Tenten felt much closer to Midori and she liked the feeling of having a girl friend her own age!

Soon it was time to go to homeroom so Lee and Tenten said goodbye to Midori and they left for their homeroom. When they got there the room was surprisingly full. There were only a handful of seats left open. While looking for two seats next to each other Tenten felt someone grab here hand and pulled her back behind Lee. She turned around quickly to see a boy with light purple chin length hair and glowing green eyes staring at her.

"Hey are you new around here or something? I don't think I have seen you around, and trust me, I would remember a beauty like you." said the boy as he moved slightly closer to Tenten.

Tenten intently stepped back and ripped her hand free from the boy's grip and said, "Yes I am, and who the hell do you think you are?" demanded Tenten.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? The name is Kai Aoki, and what might your name be beautiful?" he asked taking another step forward as Tenten took one back.

Before Tenten could get a word in Lee stepped in front of her and angry was just putting his mood lightly, he was down right pissed. Trying to calm him down Tenten put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Lee calm down, I'm fine, alright." Trying her best to calm him down he turned around and she shot him a smile and she saw his face intently calm down and he turned his attention back to Kai.

"You are done here, turn around and walk away." Lee said with a surprisingly calm voice.

"What's the matter man, I was just playin-" started Kai

"I know what you were doing and go try it somewhere else." said Lee turning around and pulling Tenten along with him.

"Thanks Lee, but I could have handled it myself." said Tenten slightly laughing as Lee pulled her along.

"I know you could have Tenten but I couldn't help myself, will you forgive me?" asked Lee turning around and letting go of Tenten's hand.

"Duh! It's not that big of deal Lee just forget about it. Now let's try and find a place to sit." said Tenten turning and looking around the room. The tables in the room had three chairs at each of them and there were plenty of spots open just none next to each other. Then in the back of the room Tenten spotted two seats open but then she noticed the other boy at the table. He had long dark brown hair and that was all Tenten could see from the distance and he was just sitting there and looking out the window being anti-social and no one was bothering him. _'Lucky guy'_ thought Tenten. But before she could put more thought into it Lee interrupted her thoughts.

"Look Tenten there is a place to sit over there! Let's go!" said Lee once again pulling Tenten, but now in the direction of the boy. For some reason she felt like there was a barrier around him that no one dare to bother but Lee being the knuckle head he is did not sense it at all and continued pulling Tenten in his direction. Lee just plopped down in the seat next to the boy and Tenten sat next to Lee in silence.

Almost immediately the boy turned to look at them as if he was surprised someone sat next to him. _"Great he is starring at us! Okay scratch that, he is glaring at us. This is worse than sitting alone.' _thought Tenten looking strait up to the front of the room trying to avoid eye contact with the boy. _'As long as Lee doesn't do anything stupid we should be fine.'_

"Hello my name is Rock Lee, I see that you were sitting here alone I hope you don't mind us sitting here. May I ask why you were sitting alone?"

Tenten mentally smacked herself _'Crap why did I even think he could be quiet just this once?'_ Tenten thought as she looked at the boy. Now that she was closer she could see his hair was longer than it looked from the front of the room, it went midway down his back and he had it tied back in a lose ponytail. The boy's eyes were a very pale shade of purple and he had no pupils but Tenten brushed off that fact because she was getting a death glare from the boy.

'_Dang I hope Lee just lets it go and leaves this guy alone!' _

"Excuse me I don't mean to pry or anything I was just curious is all." said Lee.

Tenten mentally smacked herself, no wait she actually smacked herself this time, _'Oh Kami why! Sometimes I wonder if he has a brain in that thick head of his!'_

When Tenten looked up the boy's glare had lessened and he was somewhat smiling, okay so not smiling he was more like smirking. Then he turned to Lee and his intense glare was back.

"I enjoy my privacy." said the boy to Lee almost spelling it out that his wanted to be left alone, to bad Lee never picks up on those subtle hints.

"Ah I see there is nothing wrong with that my good man. May I ask for your name?" asked Lee.

Tenten merely sunk down in her seat and looked at the ceiling. _'Dang Lee, are you really this oblivious to everything?' _

"Hnn" was all the boy said as he looked back out the window.

"Excuse me could I learn your name?" said Lee.

That was it, Tenten couldn't help herself and blurted out, "Lee stop bothering the guy and leave him alone already." This caused both Lee and the boy to look at her, both a bit surprised.

"But Tenten I just wanted to learn his name." said and confused Lee.

"I know Lee, but he doesn't need to give it to you if he doesn't want too, so leave him alone." replied Tenten slightly embarrassed and slightly irritated on how dense Lee could be all at the same time. But surprisingly the boy just smirked at her again before he turned his attention back to the window.

That made Tenten feel a little better, that is before she got a look at Lee's face. It had pain and confusion written all over it.

"Sorry Lee, but you just need to learn when to leave people alone and not pry okay." said Tenten giving Lee a friendly smile.

Thankfully Lee's spirits were lifted back to his normal state as he shot Tenten a smile and a thumbs up as he announced, "Yes Tenten! I will continue to work on that!"

Tenten just sweat dropped and smiled. _'Well at least I don't have to worry about him staying mad at me, that's for sure'_ she thought.

Soon a man walked into the room in witch Tenten assumed was the teacher. He looked young so it must have been one of his first few years of teaching. He had brown hair in a high ponytail and because his hair was somewhat short it was spiked in the back and somewhat spiked up. He had a friendly smile but what drew Tenten's attention was the horizontal scar he had running across the center of his face.

"Hello students, welcome to another year at Konoha Middle School. I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. My name is Iruka and I teach History so I will also be seeing you all sometime during the day today. I would like to meet you all one-on-one today in the time we have together so we will start in the front and work our way back and hopefully we will get through all of you before homeroom is over in thirty minutes. You can talk amongst yourselves if you can keep the noise to a tolerable level." said Iruka Sensei.

For the next half and hour Tetnen listed to Lee ramble on and on about random things she didn't have interest in. As Tenten had guessed Iruka had only gone through and talked to about half the class by the time the bell rang.

"I am sorry I did not get to meet you all today and we will pick this up again tomorrow. Have a great first day everyone!" Iruka said with a warming smile.

Tenten stood up thankful for class to be done to get away from Lee's voice for a while. She said goodbye and headed off to her next class. Math, which she had with Midori.

* * *

**A/N: **please review!


	4. Chapter 4: A Great New Beginning

**A/N: **Well here it is, the last chapter! Hope you enjoy! I'm still working on the sequel so please be patient with me. Please **leave your thoughts **on this story and if your at all **interested in the sequel**, some feedback may fuel my brain on writing the next one quicker! Seeing as I only have one review it kinda crushed me, but no worries I am recovering lol

Oh, and sorry this chap is on the short side!

* * *

Math went uneventful for Tenten. She had sat next to Midori and all they did in class was meet the teacher, Izumo Sensei, and receive their books. Tenten's next class was not much better. She had Language Arts with Lee and she was not pleased to see the boy Kai was in the class along with them, but thankfully he was hitting on another girl. And to top it off their teacher was weird. _'Who wears sunglasses inside? Ebisu Sensei was definitely out there. But who am I to talk, I am living with two weirdoes.'_

When Language Arts was over Tenten said goodbye to Lee until they would see each other again at lunch and she headed off to the library for study hall. When she got there she looked around to find a place to sit. The room had several large tables and some small tables for four. Sitting at one of the small tables Tenten saw the boy Lee was bugging in homeroom, and he was sitting by himself again reading a book. Then Tenten saw Kai, and he was walking towards her with a smile on his face. _'Crap! I don't want to talk to him! He creeps me out.'_ thought Tenten in a panic. Then her feet started to carry her in the direction of the boy from homeroom despite what her mind was telling her. Before she could stop herself she was standing at the boy's table and he was looking up at her with a slightly confused yet somewhat amused look on his face.

Tenten turned around and saw Kai still walking towards her. She then turned back to the boy from homeroom and said,

"Um, could I sit here I really don't want to sit with him." said Tenten pointing over her shoulder. The boy looked past her and saw Kai as he stopped dead in his tracks with a puzzled expression.

"Do whatever you like." said the boy looking back down at the book he was reading.

Tenten quickly sat down across form the boy and looking for something to do she took out a book she found at Gai's to read if she found she had nothing to do. _'Never thought I would even touch this thing but I'm glad I packed it last minute today! Well at least that Kai kid isn't bugging me and it's not like this guy is going to talk.' _thought Tenten.

She opened her book and started to read, but she was interrupted three pages into her book.

"Neji." said the boy not even looking up from his book.

"Excuse me, did you say something" said Tenen looking up at him. _'Wow, he talks.'_

"My name, it's Neji, Neji Hyuga." said the boy as he looked up at Tenten as if trying to see how she would react.

"Um, hi, my name is Tenten. It's nice to officially meet you Neji." said Tenten with a light smile.

"Hnn" said the boy looking back down at his book. _'Well looks like he is done talking. Oh well, at least I know his name now.'_ thought Tenten looking back down at her book trying to find the spot on the page where she had left off.

"You and your friend, you're both new here correct?" asked Neji not looking up from his book. This caused Tenten to slightly jump because she was not expecting Neji to talk to her again.

"Ah, yea, this is our first day here. It's a very nice school." replied Tenten.

"Yes it is. Your friend, he is quite, loud. Does he always behave in such a manor?" Neji said still looking at his book.

"Lee, yea he has always been like that. I have come to accept it and just live with it, but lately it has been worse, I think Gai is rubbing of on him." said Tenten trailing off into her own thoughts.

"Gai, as in Gai Sensei the High school Gym teacher?" asked Neji glancing up from his book with a slightly interested expression.

"Opps, and yea, do you know him?" replied Tenten _'How does Neji know Gai?' _

"Yes I do, he is one of the Senseis in charge of the martial arts club, and now that I think about it, your friend Lee and Gai Sensei look quite similar and are both very loud." said Neji looking back down at his book.

"Yes, I live with the both of them and it gets hard to put up with at times, but it can't be helped." replied Tenten looking back down at her book once again trying to find where she left of reading. _'Okay I am getting tired of reading the same line!'_

"Hnn" was all Neji said in return as he continued to read his book, as Tenten read hers.

The rest of study hall Tenten read her book and she slightly jumped when the bell rang. Both Neji and Tenten put their books back in their bags and stood up but when Tenten turned to the door she saw Kai standing there looking at her. Tenten froze in her tracks. _'What is with this kid? Does he ever give up?'_

"You do know it is now time for lunch?" asked Neji looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Ah, yea I know, but I think I am going to stay here for a while." Tenten said not taking her eyes off of Kai as he stood by the door waiting for her. Neji then nonchalantly glanced in the direction Tenten was looking and spotted Kai standing by the door looking at Tenten.

"Come on, lets go, if you get too the lunch room to late you will have to stand in line for quite sometime to get your lunch." said Neji walking towards the door giving Kai an intense glare without Tenten noticing.

"Um, okay." said Tenten following Neji. _'Why is he being nice?' _thought Tenten.

As Tenten and Neji got closer to the door she saw Kai turn around and leave much to her relief as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _'Its not like he scares me, he is just so creepy I don't want anything to do with him! Well at least he left.'_ Tenten told herself as she followed Neji to the lunch room.

When they got there Tenten was amazed to how many kids there were in there. She knew the lunch room was big, but this was just a mess! _'It looks like a jungle in there!'_ thought Tenten as she just stood in the doorway. Suddenly Tenten felt someone pull her into a hug from behind, and she knew who it was right away.

"Lee, let go! I can't breath!" she managed to get out.

"Oh Tenten! How has your day been so far? Come on Midori wants you to meet her friends!" said Lee letting Tenten out of his hug and grabbing her arm and pulling her through the mess of people leaving Neji behind until they stopped at a large table filled with people.

"Midori-chan! Tenten is finally here!" shouted Lee over to Midori who was talking to a girl with pink hair.

"Tenten, gee what took so long! Anyways, I would like to introduce you to everyone." said Midori.

"Hey everyone! This is Tenten, she is new here like Lee, so why don't you introduce yourselves!" shouted Midori over the table to everyone.

"Hi Tenten! Remember me?" shouted Naruto.

"Of course I do Naruto. I met you this morning, I don't think I could forget you that fast." said Tenetn giggling.

"Okay I was just checking." said Naruto with his dopy grin on his face.

"Hello! My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Tenten." said a girl with short pink hair and green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Welcome to Konoha!" replied a girl with long blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail, who had baby blue eyes.

"H-Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. I h-hope you will like it here." said a girl with short blue hair that was so dark it looked black, who had the same pupil-less eyes as Neji. _'Neji and Hinata must be related. Maybe they're brother and sister, they have the same last name.' _Tenten thought as she almost missed the next person's introduction.

"Hey the name is Kiba Inuzuka! Nice to meet ya Tenten." said a wild looking boy with messy brown spiky hair, with twin fang like teeth poking out of his mouth. He also had red fang tattoos _'maybe they're just painted?'_ on both of his cheeks.

"Nice to meet –chomp- you Tenten. –chomp- My name is Choji Akimichi. –chomp-" said a boy as he was munching on a bag of chips. This boy was, well to put it nicely, bigger than the others but he wasn't really fat either. He had thick light brown hair and had swirls on his cheeks.

"Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you." said a boy quite lazily. He was slouched back in his char and had dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail and was somehow spiked up in the air witch kind of reminded Tenten of a pineapple.

"Hnn, hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome to Konoha I guess." said a boy who had black spiky hair and black judgmental eyes to match.

"Shino Aburame." said a boy with a very low voice. He had spiky brown hair and he hid his eyes under small round sunglasses. _'Okay what's with the sunglasses at this place?' _

"Um, nice to meet you all." said Tenten with a smile.

Then everyone went up and got in line for lunch and Tenten was surprised to see there were two places to get you lunch. _'Well it makes sense. This is a big school after all.'_

When they got back to the table Tenten saw Neji sitting there eating his lunch.

"Its you!" shouted Lee pointing his finger at Neji. Neji didn't even bother to look up at him. Ignoring Lee Tenten just sat down next to Hinata who she had been talking to in the lunch line. By the time everyone had sat down Lee had finally lowered his finger and sat down on the other side of Tenten and next to Midori.

"Lee, Tenten, this is Neji Hyuga. Him and Hinata are cousins." said Midori gesturing to Neji.

Neji just glanced over at Midori and gave her a slight glare.

"It is Nice to properly meet you my youthful friend!" shouted Lee.

Neji's glare then shifted to Lee and intensified.

"Dang Hyuga, calm down already!" joked Naruto.

"Hn" said Neji as he went back to eating his lunch.

'_Well this school is defiantly weird but hey, I'm weird too, and it looks like I have made some new friends.'_ Tenten thought to herself as she looked around the table and smiled.

* * *

It had been three weeks since school had started and it was going great for both Tenten and Lee. Lee and the other guys were better friends after the martial arts club started and they all joined. Hinata and Tenten had become close friends after the first week of knowing each other and they sit together in the library after school and wait for both Lee and Neji to get done with training so they would each have someone to walk home with. But most days Hinata and Tenten would spend there time talking instead of doing there school work.

Much to Tenten's surprise Hinata really opened up to her after a week and a half or so and doesn't stutter as much and is a little louder but reverts back to her shy self when around the others but Tenten didn't mind, she wasn't much of a talker at lunch either. She much rather listen to everyone else and only talk when she was interested. Homeroom was going better for Tenten because thanks to the martial arts club Neji didn't seem 'as' bothered by Lee's actions but Tenten now had to sit in between them to keep the peace. Kai is still bothering Tenten so she does her best to keep her distance, but he always manages to find her when she is alone which is starting irritate Tenten to no end. Tenten has sat with Neji in study hall since the first day but he doesn't seem to be bothered by her presence. But Tenten's favorite time of the school day was by far lunch when she got to see everyone.

Once she got her lunch she went and sat down next to Hinata as she always did and immediately heard Naruto and Sasuke having there daily back and forth.

"Teme!" shouted Naruto

"Dope!" Sasuke would shout right back. It grew old quick so Tenten started a conversation with Hinata.

Soon everyone was at the table and several conversations were filling the table and Sakura had gotten Naruto and Sasuke to shut up witch was a great relief to Tenten she was growing quite tired of there actions.

"So Hinata, do you have much homework so far today?" asked Tenten.

"Um, well no, not very much so far. What about you?" asked Hinata.

"Yea, I have some math problems to finish up but I got most of them done in study hall today." said Tenten

"Well that's good." replied Hinata with a shy smile.

"Yep so let hope neither of us get much more today!" said Tenten laughing.

"Yes, I would like that for a change." stated Hinata.

Then before Tenten realized lunch was soon over and they all headed out for the rest of the school day.

"So Hinata, what are your plans for this weekend? Anything fun?" asked Tenten.

"Um, no, not really. My father will be gone on business again so it will just be Neji, my younger sister Hanabi, and myself home this weekend. So nothing exciting." said Hinata in a quiet tone just loud enough for Tenten to hear her.

"Wow your father is going to be away again this weekend! Wasn't he gone last weekend as well?" asked Tenten

"Yes, he was. He is the president of our family's corporation so he is gone a lot, but I don't mind. I'm quite use to it by now." replied Hinata before she took a bite of her rice.

"Oh, I see, well then you should come stay we me some night so you can get out of the house, and so I'm not the only girl in the house for a change!" said Tenten with a giggle.

"Your right Tenten. That would be great!" she said with a shy smile.

"TENTEN! HOW HAS YOUR YOUTHFUL DAY BEEN GOING?" shouted Lee from behind her. _'Does he have to be so loud ALL the time! And great he is starting to use the word youthful more often! He needs time away from Gai.'_ thought Tenten as she turned her head to see Lee and Neji walking up to the table where her and Hinata were sitting.

"Hey Lee, Neji, and Lee my day is going fine, same as at lunch when you asked." said Tenten in a joking manor witch caused Hinata to quietly giggle and Neji to smirk.

'_Yes, I'm off to a great new beginning.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Once I finish the sequel I will post a sum up of this story as its last chap.

**Thank you for reading my story! You get an imaginary hug! **


	5. Time to sum it all up

**Authors note:** Ok so not the best summary in the world, okay so its lame but the story is way better, this is just basic info that I put together for the sequel at 11 at night just to finally get it done. But I did my best to keep it nice and short for ya. :D

* * *

Tenten has been an orphan for as long as she can remember. She never knew her parents nor her last name. Rock Lee has been her only friend since they were in dippers, they were raised in the same orphanage. They looked out for each other and were always there for one another. They were closer then most siblings. Because they were so close they refused be separated by adoption, so by the age of thirteen it was no surprise they remained living in the orphanage.

Over time they had grown close to a former orphan that came and helped out as often as he could, as he also grew fond of them. His name was Gai. Gai had once thought of adopting both Lee and Tenten, but he was simply too young (he is 26 years old) and hoped for Lee and Tenten to find loving parents, as he did so many years ago. Because he was so close to Lee and Tenten he took every opportunity he had to visit them.

From time to time Tenten would feel empty and lost because she felt that because she had no family she had no purpose. Lee would always talk her ear off and tell her not to think like that. After Gai finds out how much not having a family hurts Tenten he springs into youthful action!

Weeks pass and Lee and Tenten don't see or hear from Gai. Lady Ayumi the orphanage care taker calls Tenten and Lee to her office and tell them they have both been adopted and everything had been all sorted out and they were to leave with there new family the following morning. Both Lee and Tenten were both nervous and excited for the following morning but they packed there bags and got ready none the less.

Gai showed up and took them to his favorite place in town. It was a small lake hidden in a forest that bordered a park. There he told them of his family and background about his adoption. There he tells them that he is the one who has adopted them. Lee, well Lee was ecstatic, and Tenten was happy but didn't want to hold Gai back. Gai assured her that he was confidant in his decision and it would be a youthful experience for them all.

The next morning Gai came to pick them up and they said there goodbyes to Lady Ayumi and left for Gai's house. When they got to his apartment they discovered that he had rooms set up and decorated for them both. Lee's room looked just like Gai's…green, and Tenten's room was purple and beautiful. It turned out Gai's mother had designed it for her. Tenten and Lee finally had a home and a family to call there own. It may not be your typical family but it was a family and they were happy.

Over the next few weeks Lee and Tenten had meet Gai's family and they had a warm welcome. Gai also introduced them to a girl who lived in the building. He name was Midori and she was the same age and Tenten and Lee and they would be going to the same school. When school started for the year both Lee and Tenten made some new friends, and for Tenten a guy she wished would leave her alone. His name is Kai, but you will learn more about him in the following story.

Over the first three weeks Tenten grew very close to Hinata Hyuga, her first best friend other then Lee. Hinata was in the grade below her as most of her new friends were, but they spent as much time together as they could. She also spent a lot of time with a boy named Neji, Neji Hyuga. He was quiet but nice to talk to and she shared a lot of her classes with him considering they were in the same grade.

Tenten finally has a family she had dreamed of having her whole life. Yes it wasn't a traditional family but it worked for her and she loved her new family. As far as she is concerned she is off to a great new beginning with new friends. Life is going great for her, but not everything good in this life can last forever, but sometimes with the ones you care about by your side you will come out okay.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well there ya have it! Please leave me a review it would make my day so great and inspire me to write more of the sequel cuz I have some serious writers block. There is also a** poll on my page** about posting it before its finished or wait, and some **input** would be SOOO great! **Thanks for reading**! Have a fantastic day, or night or whatever time it is!


End file.
